Nightmare
by Ryouna X Kabuto
Summary: Malam menyenangkan di suatu perkemahan harus berubah menjadi malam yang mencekam ketika satu persatu anggota perkemahan itu dibunuh secara misterius dan sadist. Apakah akan ada yang selamat? Ataukah semuanya akan mati dibunuh?


_**Nightmare**_

_**By : Ryouna X Kabuto**_

Ryouna : Hello readers! Gimana kabarnya?!

Ichi : woy! Lo berdua kemana aja sih?!

Shiro : tau tuh. Tiba-tiba dateng, terus ntar ngilang. Kemana aja sih kalian berdua?

Ryouna : hiatus dulu bentar, sekalian nyari ide!

Tensa : bentar mbahmu! Lo udah hiatus sekitar 3 bulanan tau!

Mugen : tau tuh! Nasib fict yang laen gimana tuh?!

Ryouna : hiyaa! Gue dikeroyok! Okeylah, daripada kelamaan kaya gini, mending kita langsung aja baca fict-nya...

_**Nightmare**_

_**By : Ryouna X Kabuto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Disclaimer : i don't own anything! Bleach is belong to Tite Kubo. I'm just borrowing his character! No more and no less!**_

_**Summary : malam menyenangkan di suatu perkemahan harus berubah menjadi malam yang mencekam ketika satu persatu anggota perkemahan itu dibunuh secara misterius dan sadist. Apakah akan ada yang selamat? Ataukah semuanya akan mati dibunuh?**_

_**Warning : sadist, bloody, gore, humor dikit, typo, AU, OOC, gaje, de el el**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Prologue**_

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang serahkan kalung itu, nak!" Teriak seseorang sembari menodongkan pistol ke arah seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang melindungi adik perempuannya yang gemetaran sembari memegang erat sebuah kalung berbandul permata hitam

"Tidak mau! Ini peninggalan ibu! Aku akan menjaganya sampai aku juga mati seperti ibu!" Teriak gadis kecil itu

"Kau! Beraninya kau menentang perintahku! Berikan!" Teriak pria itu

"Tidak mau!" Balas gadis kecil itu. Tiba-tiba saja, pria itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan meluncurlah peluru dari pistolnya. Pasrah, gadis cilik itu pun menutup matanya dan memegang kepalanya. Tapi tak ada rasa sakit maupun perih di tubuhnya. Begitu ia membuka matanya, gadis itu sangat terkejut karena yang kena tembakan peluru itu bukanlah ia, melainkan kakaknya yang terburu-buru melindunginya!

"...nii-chan? NII-CHAN!" Teriak gadis kecil itu seraya mengguncang tubuh tak bernyawa kakak lelakinya

"Cih! Jatuh korban!" Teriak pria yang menembak bocah lelaki itu

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Bukankah sudah kubilang agar menggunakan pistol mainan?!" Panik pria satu lagi yang mungkin adalah partnernya

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita kabur sebelum ada yang melihat kita menembak anak itu!" Ujar si pria berpistol yang kemudian langsung kabur melalui jendela. sementara gadis kecil itu masih menangis di samping jasad kakaknya. Namun lama kelamaan tatapan sedihnya berubah menjadi tatapan dendam yang amat mengerikan. Gadis itu pun menggenggam erat kalung berbandul permata hitamnya dan menggertakkan giginya

"...Aku janji, aku pasti akan membalasnya... jangan khawatir Sora-nii. Aku, aku pasti akan membunuh orang yang telah membunuhmu!" Bisik gadis itu. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah topeng bermotif tengkorak dengan tiga garis horizontal di bawah mata bagian kiri. Ia pun mengambil topeng itu dan tersenyum sinis menatap topeng itu

"...Ya, dengan topeng ini, aku akan membalaskan dendammu... Sora-nii..."

.

.

_**10 Tahun Kemudian**_

.

.

10 tahun setelah peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi, tak ada lagi yang mengingat maupun menceritakan peristiwa itu. Dan kini, Suatu hari yang cerah di kota Karakura. Tepat di sebuah klinik kecil milik keluarga Kurosaki, seorang remaja berambut oranye jabrik sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang yang kelihatan sangat mirip dengannya. namun rambutnya berwarna putih salju serta beriris keemasan dan ber-schlera hitam

"Hey, Shiro! Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak membuang sampah keluar jendela?! Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang kena lemparan sampahmu?!" Tegur si rambut oranye

"Lagipula suruh siapa orang itu lewat kemari? Bukankah ini juga salahmu yang telat membuang sampah ke tempat pembuangan akhir?" Ujar si rambut putih yang dipanggil Shiro itu

"Kau!" Geram si rambut orange seraya hendak memukul Shiro. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakangnya

"Ichigo! Bisakah kau mengendalikan emosimu?! Bagaimanapun juga dia itu kakakmu!" Tegur seseorang berambut raven dan beriris aqua green seraya menahan tangan Ichigo

"K-Kaien-nii?!" Kaget Ichigo

"Dan kau Shiro, kalau buang sampah itu harus ditempatnya! Sekali-kali dengarlah perkataan Ichigo! Kau 'kan sudah kelas 2 SMA!" Tegur Kaien lagi. Shiro pun hanya tertegun mendengar kakak sulungnya itu menceramahi dirinya. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau mendengar kalian bertengkar lagi hanya karena masalah sepele! Kalau kudengar kalian bertengkar lagi, maka kalian berdua akan berlibur di loker Davy John! Wakatta?!"

"Wa-wakarimashita, nii-chan!" Ujar Ichigo dan Shiro bersamaan. Kaien pun kembali ke dapur sementara Ichigo dan Shiro saling tatap-tatapan

"Chi, mendingan lo pindahin channel ya ntar kalo Kaien-nii nonton Spongebob." Ujar Shiro

"Lah? Kenapa emang?" Heran Ichigo

"Lo budeg ya? Tadi aja Kaien-nii ngomong 'loker Davy John'! Ntar apalagi?! Bisa-bisa ntar dia ngomong 'berburu ubur-ubur' lagi!" Jawab Shiro yang sukses membuat Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Bwaahahaha! Lo berlebihan Shiro! Haha, Kaien-nii kan memang begitu. Biarkan saja, nanti juga nggak lagi!" Ucap Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian, handphone Ichigo berdering dan Ichigo pun segera merogoh saku celananya

"Siapa yang nelpon?" Tanya Shiro

"Wah, dari si baboon Renji nih! Pasti dia mau ngasih tau jadi nggaknya rencana camping ntu!" Hebih Ichigo yang langsung mengangkat telpon orang bernama Renji itu

"Halo, bon? Ada apaan lo nelpon gue?" Buka Ichigo yang langsung me-loudpeaker handphone-nya

"Ban, bon, ban, bon, lo kira gue baboon apa?! Dasar jeruk rasa stoberi bentuk duren!" Ejek Renji di handphone dan sukses membuat Shiro tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Apa lo bilang, bon?!" Kesal Ichigo

"Nji, ada apaan lo nelpon adek gue?" Tanya Shiro setengah berseru

"Eh, si porselen juga ada toh? Tumben lo gak keluyuran ke rumahnya si Tier?" Ejek Renji lagi yang sukses membuat Shiro naik podium -ralat- naik darah

"APA LO BILANG?! DASAR BABOON MERAH BERBENTUK NANAS!" Teriak Shiro dengan penuh kemarahan

"Udah udah! Nah, bon. Lo kenapa nelpon gue? Rumah kita kan cuma berjarak lima langkahan?" Tanya Ichigo yang kayanya lagi demam lagu 'lima langkah'

"Gue mo ngasih tau kalo rencana camping kita disetujui Byakuya-sensei! Malah kata sensei, dia juga mau ikut! Ini kesempatan lo Chi buat ngedeketin Rukia!" Semangat Renji

"Woy! Apa hubungannya Byakuya-sensei sama si Rukia, baka saru?!" Teriak Ichigo yang sudah blushing berat begitu mendengar nama 'Rukia'

"Lo pikun ya Chi? Kalo Byakuya-sensei ikut, Rukia juga pasti ikut! Lo tau kan kalo Rukia tuh adeknya sekaligus salah satu murid yang berprestasi di bidang matematika?" Kata Renji dengan bangganya sehingga sukses membuat Ichigo sama Shiro nge-sweatdrop ria mendengarnya

"Bon, kok elo yang bangga sih? Perasaan yang jadi murid berprestasinya si Rukia deh..." heran Shiro

"Ah, udahlah! Ntar pulsa gue abis nih! Mending lo SMS ke Inoue, Tensa, sama yang lainnya sonoh! Gue ada urusan dadakan nih!" Perintah Renji

"Urusan apaan Bon?" Tanya Ichigo

"Gue mo ke minimarket. Gue lupa kalo persediaan pisang gue udah mau abis. Hehe..." cengir Renji yang disambut jungkir balik-nya Ichigo dan Shiro. "Udah ya! Jaa!"

TUUT...TUUUT...

"Haah, dasar baboon!" Gerutu Ichigo

"Chi, lo mending langsung SMS Inoue, Zangetsu, Senna, Toushiro, Mugetsu, Ishida, sama Tier sonoh! Kalo perlu Nel, Grimmjow sama si cebol Ulquiorra juga diajak!" Baru saja Shiro selesai berbicara, sebuah kaleng bekas minuman dengan sukses menghajar belakang kepalanya. Dan usut punya usut nih, ternyata yang ngelempar kaleng itu adalah Ulquiorra yang ngambek karena diledek cebol!

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata cebol tadi, sampah?!" Geram Ulquiorra yang dijidatnya mulai muncul perempatan siku-siku yang sangat besar

"Eh, Ulquiorra... gimana kabar lo?" Tanya Shiro setengah nyari alesan

"Jangan nyari alesan lo! Gue denger sendiri kalo lo manggil gue 'cebol'! Bukannya si Zangetsu lebih cebol dari gue?!" Bentak Ulquiorra di jalan dan sukses bikin orang yang ngeliatnya pada cengo

"Ulqui, mending lo langsung nyiapin barang-barangnya deh, soalnya gue baru dapet SMS dari Mugetsu. Katanya kita ditunggu sama Byakuya-sensei di depan ru-" belum selesai Ichigo ngomong, orang yang diajak ngobrol alias Ulquiorra udah ngilang duluan. "-mahnya..."

"Dahlah Chi, mending kita juga beresin barang-barang kita!" Usul Shiro. Dan setelah 10 menit berlalu dibumbui dengan perkelahian hanya karena masalah hak kepemilikan barang, akhirnya duo kembar tapi kagak terlalu mirip ntu selesai membereskan barang-barang mereka.

"Nii-chan, kita pergi dulu ya!" Pamit Shiro

"Mo kemping ya? Ya udah sonoh. Asal kalian pulangnya dengan tubuh yang utuh!" Bales Kaien dan sukses membuat Ichigo dan Shiro sweatdrop mendengarnya

"...Kaien-nii, kita mau kemping, bukannya mau ikut perang dunia!" Ujar Shiro. Tapi Kaien hanya membalas dengan dengkuran tandanya dia udah tidur

"Yaelah, nih abang-abang malah tidur!" Kesel Ichigo yang hampir ngebanting kursi ke kepalanya Kaien

"Woy, Chi! Istighfar Chi! Istighfar!" Cegah Shiro yang sukses dapet jitakan di kepalanya

"Dahlah Chi! Mending kita langsung minggat aja deh!" Usul Shiro sembari menarik paksa Ichigo yang masih ngambek dan akhirnya duo kembar gak mirip ntu minggat dari rumahnya ke rumah Byakuya-sensei

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di depan rumah Byakuya-sensei, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang berambut hitam sepinggang diikat ekor kuda serta beriris kemerahan yang memakai kaos hitam bertuliskan 'we're 'UVERcrew'!' Berwarna putih dan lambang dari band UVERworld berwarna emas, serta memakai celana jeans hitam dan backpack yang juga berwarna hitam

"Woy, Kurosaki Twins!" Panggil orang itu setengah mengejek sembari melambaikan tangannya yang terbalut perban hitam sesikut

"Busyet dah! Lo kaya yang mau ngelayat aja!" Heboh Ichigo kepada orang itu, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Shiba Mugetsu

"Ya mau gimana lagi sih Chi? Ini juga gue disuruh sama Byakuya-sensei!" Keluh Mugetsu. Terus gak lama kemudian, dateng seseorang berambut coklat tua bergelombang dan beriris biru sapphire serta paling cebol dari ketiga orang yang sedang berkumpul itu, Tensa Zangetsu! *ditendang Tensa*

"Hai minna! Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya Zangetsu

"Tidak, kau datang tepat waktu kok." Jawab Shiro. Lalu mereka berempat pun masuk ke teras rumah Byakuya-sensei. Disana, terlihat seorang gadis belia berambut hitam bob dan bermata violet sedang memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam mobil. Mengetahui gadis itu, Ichigo segera berlari menghampirinya dan menyapa gadis itu

"Rukia!" Panggil Ichigo dengan lantangnya. Gadis yang dipanggil pun menolehkan mukanya dan tersenyum

"Hai, Ichigo! Kau sudah datang rupanya..." balas Rukia

"Ehehe... Byakuya-sensei mana? Kok gak keliatan?" Tanya Ichigo sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenernya gak gatel

"Nii-sama masih membereskan barangnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia datang..." ujar Rukia. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seseorang berambut merah dikuncir ala nanas dan dijuluki sebagai 'Baboon Merah', Abarai Renji! *Author dibankai Renji*

"Yo, minna! Udah pada kumpul nih?" Semanget Renji yang dibelakangnya diikutin sama seorang gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan sepinggang dan seorang cowok berambut biru tua dan berkacamata

"Ohayou minna!" Teriak gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu, Inoue Orihime

"Yo, minna! Dandanan kalian benar-benar heboh!" Seru pria berambut biru tua itu, Ishida Uryuu

"Lo sendiri juga heboh baka! Apa koper ukuran jumbo itu bukan heboh namanya?!" Ujar Ichigo yang tak terima disebut 'heboh'. 2 menit kemudian, terdengar seseorang berlari dan berteriak, sekedar usut punya usut nih, ternyata biang kerok ntu adalah seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca dan beriris coklat serta terdapat tanda horizontal berwarna merah yang amat besar dibawah kedua matanya, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

"Ohayou Mugetsu-kun!" Heboh Nelliel sambil memeluk orang yang ia teriakkan namanya tadi alias si Mugetsu. Spontan, orang yang dipeluk pun kaget dan mengalami sesak napas dadakan

"N-Nelliel! Na-napas gue tinggal seliter nih!" Heboh Mugetsu. Dan tak lama kemudian, Ulquiorra datang bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang dan berkulit matang serta beriris biru dan mempunyai tattoo seperti petir berwarna biru tua di bawah kedua matanya, Tier Harribel

"Hai, Shiro." Sapa Tier singkat kepada Shiro

"Hai, Tier-senpai! Kau tetap energik ya! Aku salut padamu!" Puji Shiro sembari mengacungkan jempolnya pada Tier

"Oy, porselen! Mending lo langsung jadian aja tuh ama si Tier! Bukannya lo seneng sama dia?" Ejek Renji yang detik berikutnya dapet Double Punch dari Tier dan Shiro di mukanya dan sukses pingsan di tempat dengan tidak elitnya

"..itulah akibatnya kalau kau berurusan dengan atlet Karate sabuk hitam seperti Tier dan Shiro, Bon..." ujar Ichigo sembari menatap sohib lima langkah-nya yang kini men-jengkang ala kecoa mabok obat nyamuk

"Oh ya, Grimmjow mana?" Tanya Ishida kepada Ulquiorra

"Dia ada urusan mendadak, jadi tidak bisa ikut..." jawab Ulquiorra singkat

"Kalau Senna dan Toushirou?" Tanya Rukia yang baru saja selesai membereskan barang

"Kami disini!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut keunguan diikat seperti Renji hanya saja lebih panjang sedikit dan beriris orange serta seorang lelaki berambut putih jabrik dan beriris emerald serta cebol, Mirokumaru Senna dan Hitsugaya Toushirou! *Author dibekuin Hitsugaya-taichou*

"Hai Sen- busyet dah! Lo bawa apaan nyampe make koper gede kaya gitu?!" Cengo Shiro

"Ini barang-barangku dengan Toushiro. Dia tak membawa tas sebab semua tasnya berukuran kecil seperti tubuhnya..." polos Senna yang tak menyadari kalau ia sedang mendapat Death-Glare dari Toushiro. Tak lama kemudian, sang guru alias Byakuya-sensei datang dan segera masuk ke mobil dan juga menstarter mobilnya

"Ayo murid-murid! Kita harus segera berangkat!" Ujar Byakuya tenang. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera berangkat menuju lapangan camping

.

.

.

Setelah 3 jam diwarnai dengan pertengkaran antara baboon dengan porselen (Renji dan Shiro), lalu saling tukar-menukar lagu di handphone, malah acara lomba siapa yang mendengkur paling keras. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah lapangan semi-hutan(?) yang kelihatannya cukup menyeramkan karena hanya sedikit cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah pepohonan. Kemudian Byakuya-sensei memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat suatu pohon yang cukup besar dan langsung menurunkan barang-barang perkemahan

"Baiklah minna, kita sudah sampai di tempat perkemahan. Perlu kalian ketahui, tempat kemah yang kupilih ini konon katanya dihuni oleh sesosok penghuni yang belum jelas apakah itu hantu atau manusia, atau mungkin kalian lebih mengenali makhluk ini dengan nama 'the Dream Eater'..." ucap Byakuya-sensei membuka ceramah singkatnya dan sukses membuat seluruh peserta kemping merinding disko

"D-Dream Eater?!" Kaget seluruh peserta

"Dream Eater itu, bukannya pembunuh sadis yang kabarnya pernah membunuh seorang anak kecil demi kalung berbandul permata hitam dan hilang 10 tahun yang lalu?" Jelas Ishida

"Yap, kau benar sekali Ishida! Dan juga kabarnya Dream Eater ini kabur ke hutan ini setelah membunuh anak kecil itu. Makanya aku sengaja mengajak Tier-san dan Shiro-kun untuk berjaga-jaga, serta Mugetsu-kun yang kebetulan keluarganya adalah keturunan pastor..." jelas Byakuya-sensei lagi dan sukses membuat Mugetsu sweatdrop

"...'kebetulan'?"

"Nah, karna ini sudah malam, jadi aku akan langsung membagi tenda. Satu tenda berkapasitas 2 orang, dan juga aku tidak akan memasangkan kalian dengan

lawan jenis. Baiklah kita mulai, tenda 1 akan dihuni oleh... Kurosaki Ichigo, dan Kurosaki Shiro!" Tegas Byakuya-sensei dan sukses membuat Ichigo dan Shiro berkaget ria

"HAAH?! Setenda dengan dia?!" Heboh Ichigo

"Gapapa toh, Chi! Dia abang lo ini, bukan musuh lo!" Sembur Zangetsu

"Ya tapi kenapa harus sama dia?!" Protes Ichigo lagi

"Emangnya kenapa sih?! Lo kayanya benci banget setenda sama gue, bukannya dirumah kita sekamar ya?" Heran Shiro

"Ya kalo di rumah sih beda lagi! Kalo dirumah 'kan kasurnya tingkat! Lah disini?! Bisa-bisa gue dijejek dah sama lo!" Sewot Ichigo

"Udah udah! Yang gak menerima keputusan saya maka dia harus tidur diluar! Baik, tenda berikutnya akan dihuni oleh..." tegas Byakuya-sensei, dan setelah pembagian tenda, mereka pun langsung masuk ke tenda masing-masing. Sementara yang lain sudah tidur dengan tenangnya, hanya tenda Ichigo dan Shiro-lah yang lampunya masih menyala

"Aah! Kenapa sih gue harus setenda ama nih manusia setengah porselen?! Kalo sama si Baboon atau Mugetsu sih, masih mending. Lah yang ini?! Walaupun dia abang gue tapi nggak nyampe setenda juga kali!" Gerutu Ichigo dalam hati dan sukses membuat Shiro yang sedang membaca novel nge-sweatdrop melihat adik kembarnya itu ngedumel sendiri

"Chi, lo ngomong apaan sih?" Heran Shiro. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara grasak-grusuk dari semak belukar dekat tendanya. Karna takut, dia pun mengguncang tubuh Ichigo yang sedang main game di handphone-nya

"Chi! Gue denger suara grasak-grusuk dari luar!" gemetar Shiro

"Terus?" Jutek Ichigo. "Lo 'kan kakak gue!"

"Apa hubungannya bego?! Gue takut kalo ntu yang grasak-grusuk tuh-"

"-Maksud lo Dream Eater? Haha! Shiro, Shiro! Dream Eater tuh cuma gossip doank! Mana ada sih orang bermuka tengkorak yang hobinya ngebunuh orang?! Gak banget deh!" Tawa Ichigo garing dan detik berikutnya ada suara seseorang membuka resleting tenda dan berjalan keluar, dan suara itu sukses membuat Shiro makin merinding

"C-Chi! Ntu sapa lagi yang bikin suara resleting kebuka?!" Gemetar Shiro yang gak sadar nyekek Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaganya

"S-Shiro! Na-napas gue! Napas gue!" Rintih Ichigo. Tapi belum sempat Shiro melepas cekikannya, ia dikejutkan lagi oleh resleting tendanya yang terbuka sendiri dan menampakkan seseorang yang mukanya tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya!

"K-KUNTILANAAK!" Heboh Shiro yang secara gak sadar lebih mengeratkan cekikannya di leher Ichigo. Sementara orang yang masuk ke tenda itu pun ikut kaget dan malah memukul-mukuli Shiro serta Ichigo dengan sebatang tongkat

"Mana? Mana kuntilanak-nya?! MANA?!" Teriak orang itu yang ternyata tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Mugetsu!

"Itta-tta-tta! Mu-Mugetsu! Lo apa-apaan sih?! Berhenti!" Rintih Ichigo. Dan akhirnya Mugetsu menghentikan aksi salah pukul-nya itu

"Lah? Katanya ada kuntilanak? Mana kuntilanaknya?" Tanya Mugetsu dengan watadosnya

"Elo kuntilanaknya bego!" Geram Shiro sembari merebut tongkat Mugetsu dan membalas dengan cara melempar tongkat itu ke kepala Mugetsu hingga yang dilempar sukses benjol

"Itta! Sakit napa?!" Protes Mugetsu

"Lo mending sakit kepala. Lah gue sama Ichigo?! Dasar pastor gak tau waktu!" Omel Shiro

"Iya iya! Gue minta maaf deh! Soalnya si Ishida keluar dari tenda 2 jam yang lalu, tapi nyampe sekarang belom balik lagi! Gue khawatir jangan-jangan dia ilang atau..."

"Hush! Lo gak boleh ngomong gitu! Mending kita cari aja si Ishida. Nih, kebetulan gue bawa senter!" Usul Ichigo. Dan akhirnya trio kwek-kwek itu pun menelusuri hutan. Namun setelah lama mencari, hasilnya nihil. Mereka tak menemukan Ishida ataupun melihat batang hidungnya

"Haah... gimana nih Chi? Daritadi kita nyari si Ishida gak ketemu-ketemu!" Gelisah Mugetsu

"Yaudah ayo kita cari lagi lebih dalam!" Semangat Ichigo

"Tapi kaki gue pegel, Chi!" Rengek Shiro sembari memijat pelan kakinya

"Lo gimana sih?! Bukannya lo mantan pemenang lomba makan kerupuk se-kampung waktu 17 agustusan kemaren!" Seru Ichigo yang detik berikutnya sukses dapet jitakan dari kakaknya itu

"Apa hubungannya be-" belum selesai Shiro bicara, dia merasa ada setetes cairan dingin yang tumpah ke kepalanya

"Woy, Mugetsu! Lo kalo ngiler jangan ke rambut gue donk! Nanti rambut putih salju gue ini ternodai oleh ileran lo!" Protes Shiro

"Siapa yang ngiler bego?! Lagian sok puitis banget sih lo!" Protes balik Mugetsu. Namun ia terkejut ketika melihat setitik warna merah di rambut putih milik Shiro

"Shi, diem dulu bentar!" Ujar Mugetsu dengan nada penuh keseriusan

"E-eh! Mo ngapain lo?!" Panik Shiro ketika Mugetsu menyentuh rambutnya. Dan setelah ia mengendus cairan merah itu, matanya langsung terbelalak! "Shi, ada darah netes ke kepala lo!"

"Hee?! Lo jangan bercanda deh Mu!" Gugup Shiro

"Gue seriusan! Nih, endus jari gue!" Seru Mugetsu. Dan ketika Shiro mengendus jari Mugetsu, ternyata benar saja. Cairan itu berbau amis layaknya besi

"Wah, bener! Ini darah!" Heboh Shiro

"Tapi kok bisa sih ada darah netes di-" potong Ichigo karena melihat darah kembali menetes ke kepala Shiro. Dan begitu mereka mengarahkan senter ke atas, barulah mereka tahu mengapa bisa ada darah yang menetes

Mereka melihat sesosok mayat lelaki tergantung dengan dahi berlubang serta perut terkoyak, serta mata kirinya pun tertusuk oleh ranting pohon. Terlebih, mereka terkejut karena mayat yang baru saja mereka temukan adalah...

"I-Ishida?!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ryouna : yee! Chapter 1 akhirnya beres! *loncat kegirangan*

Shiro : jadi korban pertama si Ishida?

Ryouna : yap, benar sekali!

Tensa : ...firasat gue mengatakan kalo chapter depan atau chapter 3, nih fict bakal ganti rating jadi M!

Ryouna : iih! Kok Tenchan tau sih?!

Tensa : *nahan kesel* ...'Tenchan'?

Ichigo : Na, lo bisa gak sih gak masangin gue sama tuh porselen? Satu fict aja!

Ryouna : lah? 'kan di Kureiji no Yuujin kagak. Terus di The Match is Not Over Yet, terus...

Mugen : lah? Bukannya di dua fict itu si Zangetsu juga ada?

Shiro : woy, lo ngomongin gue apa si cebol ntu? *Nunjuk Tensa*

Mugen : abis nama lo berdua hampir sama sih!

Ichigo : bukan hampir lagi, tapi emang mirip!

Ryouna : udah dong, udah! Ntar gue lempar nih make tutup panci!

Shiro : oia, ngomongin soal tutup panci, si Kabuto kemana? Kok daritadi gue liat dia gak ada?

Ryouna : balik dulu ke fictionpress bentar, tapi gue gak tau kapan dia pulang. Hehee...

All ex. Ryouna : *sweatdrop*

Mugen : ...yowis lah, daripada gue jadi gila dadakan lagi, silahkan RnR-nya buat fict yang entah dilanjutinnya kapan ini! Onegai-shimasu!


End file.
